Acepto
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific versión extra antes del compromiso de Niel en el manga, recordando y cambiando la versiòn original, esperando sea de su agrado. Dedicado a Luisy Andley


**ACEPTO**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Albertfic**

 **Reto Imagen**

Las vueltas que da la vida… ella siempre aquí, yo siempre lejos, ella esperándome, yo sin saberlo… Ahora todo tiene sentido, ella se ha cansado de todo y yo sin ella… no vivo.

Candy invita a Albert a la presentación de los Andrew, le compraría un traje, le dice que la acompañe, para que Niel un sobrino del Tío Abuelo William, no la siga. Albert acepta con media sonrisa, el ya sabía de la presentación que había preparado la Tía abuela para anunciar el compromiso de Elisa con un socio de los Andrew.

\- Candy por supuesto que te acompañaré. Respondió Albert con picardía, al haber hablado con George acerca de presentarse de una vez como le patriarca de los Andrew en la misma presentación.

\- Albert, que gusto, no te preocupes por nada, yo misma te conseguiré un traje para que em acompañes.

\- ¿En serio? No es…

\- Me haré cargo de todo, Albert, lo único que deseo es que seas mi pareja esa noche y… bailaremos juntos, como te quede mal en la invitación al festival de Primavera, esta ocasión será especial, no querían que fuera, al parecer tiene planes de… que me case con alguien, por ordenes del Tío Abuelo y…

\- Candy, tú no te casarás con nadie que tu no desees.

\- Lo que sucede es que… ya estoy en edad de casarme y de ahora en adelante eso es lo que la Tía Elroy estará haciendo hasta lograrlo, lo que si jamás aceptaré a Niel como compromiso, si no me dejan hablar con el Tío Abuelo, me escaparé contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Por supuesto, les diré que eres el mejor partido del mundo.

\- Candy ¿Es en serio? Para ti soy el mejor partido del mundo.

\- Por supuesto, Albert, nadie en el mundo abraza tan lindo como tu, solo en tus brazos me siento a salvo. Además te debo mi vida, le diré al Tío Abuelo William, que sin ti yo ya hace mucho tiempo no existiría.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Lo bueno de esta vida, es tenerte Albert. No importa que no recuperes la memoria, tu siempre serás mi familia.

Albert la miraba a los ojos, por supuesto que sería su familia. En esos instantes meditaba las palabras de Candy acerca de cómo la Tía Elroy casaría a Candy y en cuento lo tuviera presente a él le harían lo mismo, en el instante en que se presentara frente a ellos.

Los días pasaron y Candy consiguió con todos sus ahorros un traje para Albert, cuando el no llegaba ella no podía dormir, así que angustiada ya no salía solo lo esperaba en la sala con la luz prendida. Albert entraba distraído, al haber arreglado todo para su regreso a la familia Andrew. De pronto notaba que había luz y ella estaba ahí, un traje colgaba de un perchero, y Candy estaba dormida en el sillón de la entrada. En un leve susurro mencionaba su nombre,

\- ¡Candy!

Eso fue suficiente para que con su angustia, saltara a sus brazos, asustada,

\- ¡Albert! Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

\- No pequeña, yo… estaba buscando un anillo.

\- ¿Un anillo?

\- Dijiste que era tu familia y que sería siempre, así que iré contigo a la fiesta si… ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Candy?

Candy se tallaba los ojos, posiblemente estaba dormida, miraba la joya antigua que había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo Albert y ella lo abrazo diciendo,

\- Si, Albert, si. Albert colocaba el anillo en su dedo, le daba un tierno beso en su mano y la elevaba en sus brazos para llevarla a descansar a la habitación.

\- Es hora de dormir, mi princesa.

\- ¿Princesa? ¡Qué bello! - Albert, olvide decirte, ya conseguí un traje precioso para tì.

\- Con qué dinero compraste ese traje, es costoso, Candy.

\- Con el de mis ahorros, Albert, deseaba que te vieras muy guapo en la presentación. Albert le daba un beso en la nariz y la acurrucaba en la cama. El ya tenía un esmoquin listo, pero si ella había hecho ese esfuerzo, no podía desilusionarla, así que solo asentía sonriendo, a lo que Candy le tomaba del cuello y le daba un atrevido beso en los labios. Albert continuo con el delicado beso de ella, para convertirlo en un beso inolvidable para los dos.

\- Te amo Candy.

\- También te amo, Albert. Cuando seamos esposos, te amaré aun más.

\- También yo, princesa, también yo.

Esa noche, Albert no podía dormir, estaba inquieto, si Candy se negaba frente a todos cuando estuviera en la fiesta al ser presentado. Ella ya lo había aceptado, jamás dejaría de ser el hombre que la amaba y al que ella le dijo un si por respuesta. Aun que ahora fuera la cabeza de la familia.

El día de la fiesta llegó, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, mandaron un coche para recoger a Albert y a ella, temía que el tío Abuelo se negara a dar su consentimiento para aceptar a Albert. Pero si no lo aceptaba, ella se iría con él y nunca más volvería a verlos.

\- Te siento muy nerviosa, Candy.

\- Albert, si no aceptan nuestro compromiso, huiremos de ahí, nada ni nadie nos separara, lo comprendes, ¿verdad Albert?

\- ¿Por eso estas, así? Los nervios son por el temor a que no me acepte tu familia.

\- Si, Albert, lo que sucede es que, Elisa les dijo a todos que yo vivía con un vagabundo y… tú no eres un vagabundo Albert, tu eres mi prometido, el hombre que amo y con el único con el que me casaré. Si se niegan y quieren casarme con Niel, no te preocupes, nos iremos y los dejaremos a todos con su fiesta, nosotros no los necesitamos, trabajaremos y saldremos adelante, te lo prometo, Albert, cuando te recuperes…

\- Candy, no pasará nada malo, quiero que estés feliz…

\- ¡Oh, Albert! Por eso te quiero tanto, siempre me tranquilizan tus palabras. Albert la abrazaba fuerte, sonreía al saber cómo lo estaba defendiendo antes de saber la verdad. Así con esa fiereza y sencillez, el también la amaba, y la defendería ante todos.

En la entrada, Albert daba la señal a George, a lo que este pasaba a la pareja a un estudio, tratando a Candy como la hija del Tío Abuelo. Albert en un privado pensaba decirle la verdad a ella, pero la Tía Elroy lo vio a lo lejos y al reconocerlo de inmediato corría hacía él.

Candy giraba emocionada y lo abrazaba de la cintura, pero al voltear su rostro al de Albert notaba que este se asustaba al ver a la Tía Abuela Elroy, Candy giro hacia donde él veía y ella se puso al frente, abriendo los brazos para que no lo corriera del lugar.

Niel y Elisa estaban en un costado y vieron como la Tía Elroy con el rostro de espanto caminaba hacía Candy a lo que Niel, enfurecido al ver al vagabundo le ganaba el paso y le decía a la abuela,

\- Yo lo sacaré de aquí, abuela, ese es el vagabundo con el que Candy vive, nos desharemos de él y nadie jamás lo volverá a ver. Candy al escucharlo le daba una patada a la entre pierna y le gritaba,

\- El no es un vagabundo, es mi prometido y ni tu ni nadie le pondrá una mano encima.

La tía Elroy al escuchar y ver el anillo de la mano de Candy, miraba a Albert con miedo, a lo que Albert abrazaba a Candy y comentaba,

\- No te preocupes Candy, mi Tía Elroy se hará cargo de su nieto. Tu y yo nos iremos al salón por la escalera, ven mi amor. Elisa al escuchar que saldrían por la escalera principal para bajar al salón, se burlaba diciendo,

\- ¡Que cínico! Es igual de igualado que esa zarrapastrosa. Temblando y un poco nerviosa, Elroy los callaba,

\- Silencio, vayan al salón, George… ¡George!

\- ¿Madame?

\- Obedece a William en todo lo que ordene,

\- Así lo hago, madame, desde que me aviso que venía, todo está listo para su presentación y compromiso. - Señor, pase por el pasillo a la escalera principal. Albert tomaba con calma los pasos y le comentaba a Candy quien era y porque no se lo había dicho.

\- Perdóname Candy, quería darte una sorpresa, recordé y…

\- ¿Y no se negaran a que nos casemos, Albert?

Albert sonriendo, al ver que ella solo estaba preocupada por él. Sonreía y le confirmaba,

\- Jamás permitiré que nos separen, antes huiré contigo y les dejare con su fiesta y todo, pero de ti nadie me separara.

* * *

 _ **Un minific mas acerca de esta pareja... al reto imagen de mi grupo, un abrazo a Tuty por elegirme esta imagen, a Oladys por prestarmela y a todas ustedes por leerme**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
